Powers Among Us
Powers Among Us is a superhero fiction media franchise created by Warner Bros. Entertainment. While not all of the franchise's properties follow the same main character, they all take place in the same universe. The universe is possibly the first attempt at creating a connected comic universe in something other than a comic company. Characters Main *'Gabriel Jones/Angel' (voiced by Nolan North) - the universe's first modern superhero who most others look up to. In his regular life, he owns a small toy shop that is full of toys he created himself. *'Kian Clark/Mr. Black' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a man whose love was murdered, resulting in him unlocking the ability to torture someone just by touching them. *'Meenzil' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a humanoid alien who lost her parents as a child ends up banished into Earth during her planet's Civil War, being out to bring justice to avenge their death. Despite her young adult appearance, she's actually 125 years old, being explained that five alien years are the same as one human year, making her 25 years old in human years. *'Axel Solberg/Sci' (voiced by Scott Menville) - a Swedish-American teenager who becomes a wendigo and begins taking down a secret society of the monsters. His stories are known to be quite dark compared to others. *'Marshall Peck/Punk' (voiced by Chance the Rapper) - a rebellious teenager who develops sound manipulation powers, using it to combat the force that conquered his town. Recurring *'Catherine Jones' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Gabriel's wife who was born blind. Despite this, she is an incredible artist and often draws concept art for Gabriel's toys. *'Joseph Kyleson' (voiced by TBD) - Gabriel's best friend who has a love of women and usually serves as the comic relief. *'General Paul Rogers' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - an army general who is rather aggressive but truly cares for his country and his men. * *'Dr. Paulina Ross' (voiced by Kaley Cuoco) - Kian's therapist. * *'Dr. Stanley Francis' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a scientist who finds Meenzil and eventually bonds with her after some odds, being her most closest Earth ally and possible lover. *'Daisy Francis' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - Stanley's young niece who is very caring of him and becomes very close to Meenzil, considering her idol. *'Dr. Charles Hawkins' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Stanley's boss who is a well-respected and somehow paranoid scientist and his mentor, being untrustful of Meenzil at first due to her alien origins, but later grew some respect for her after she rescued him from Vipra's hands. *'Skye Newman' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - a reckless photographer who encounters Meenzil and quickly becomes fond of her, often following her in her crime-fighting activities. *'Commissioner Christopher Matthews' (voiced by Hank Azaria) - the commissioner of the TBD Police Department who grows some trust of Meenzil, considering her a "major good" for the city, being often at odds with Captain Hammond. **'Captain Ryan Hammond' (voiced by Harry Shearer) - the strict chief of the TBD Police Department who distrusts any kind of supers, considering them potential menaces for civilization. * Antagonists *'Moon King' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - one of Gabriel's main enemies who is a rather unsettling alien ruler that is semi-responsible for Gabriel becoming Angel. *'Patrick Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Gabriel's step-brother who constantly bullied him growing up. He has a massive ego and is in charge of an infamous law company. *'Oliver Monroe/Devil' (voiced by Steve Blum) - a murderer who has killed fifty men. He becomes a villainous counterpart to Gabriel and has many abilities that mimic his powers. *'Bad Time Boulevard', a group of several super-powered criminals. **'Dario Russo' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - the head of the gang who is almost completely invincible and is incredibly strong and large. **'Mortimer Paulson' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a man who has the ability to kill a person just by saying "drop dead". **'Bad Luck Johnny' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a criminal who can create bad luck in someone. **'Undead Fred '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a man who can die and instantly come back to life. ** * *'Crispino "The Genius" Gennuso' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the don of the Gennuso mob and the one who killed Kian's lover. **'Christy "Angel" Gennuso' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Crispino's wife who is skilled with a gun. **'Michael "Lucky" Gennuso' (voiced by Troy Baker) - Crispino's son known for having a love to gamble. **'Carmen Gennuso' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - Crispino's daughter who is more charismatic than others. *'Kate/Ballistic' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a teenage girl who is mainly "evil" to protect herself, being able to destroy stuff easily. *'Mr. Red' (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a Dark reflection of Kian made out of dark matter. * *'Commander Zuron' (voiced by Kelsey Grammer) - a rogue alien commander who arrives at Earth with the aim of defeating Meenzil and eventually conquering the planet. **'Zeru' (voiced by Justin Roiland) - Zuron's idiotic henchman who is often physically punished by him due to his incompetence, with his name literally meaning "zero". *'Gale Pearson/Vipra' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - a psychopathic apocalyptic-themed criminal who causes chaos in order to turn the world into an apocalyptic anarchy. * *'Simon' (voiced by TBD) - a wendigo and a member of the secret society known as the Underground. Simon is also the owner of a small club and is almost always seen with a woman by his side. * *'The Authority' (voiced by Ben Mendelsohn and Lena Headey) - a supercomputer who runs Marshall's town which has no exact gender, having a voice that further confuses people. **'Abraham' (voiced by TBD) - one of the Authority's generals, named after both Abraham Lincoln and the founder of Israel. ** ** * Films #The Angel (theatrical film) #Mr. Black Television Series Comic Books Timeline *The Angel *Mr. Black Trivia *Gabriel was based on Superman, with both having an incorruptible moral fiber, both having relations to science fiction, and both being looked up to in the world they live. *The relationship between Commissioner Matthews and Chief Hammond largely mirrors the one between Superintendent Gary Chalmers and Principal Seymour Skinner from The Simpsons, also played respectively by Azaria and Shearer.